Propositos de Año Nuevo
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Y por culpa de los rumores y sus deseos por comprobarlos, Tsunade tuvo que llevar las cosas a otro nivel ¿Quién diria que el SasuNaru y el KakaIru si existian? XD Oh no, la proxima vez, no leería nada, de ahora en adelante todo seria "IN Live" XD


Ninguno de los personajes me petenece bla bla bla xD

* * *

**Propósitos de Año Nuevo  
**

Estúpidos propósitos de año nuevo.

Cada ninja de academia, maestro de los ninjas de la academia, Gennins, Chuunins, Jounins, Jounins especiales, ANBUS, Sennins, ninjas renegados y cualquier ser viviente en la aldea oculta de la hoja, por mandatos de la Hokage, debían escribir en una hoja en blanco siete de sus propósitos para el año nuevo y llevarlos a la torre o de lo contrario, pasarían su tiempo libre limpiando los restos de pólvora y de los fuegos artificiales.

Y hasta los barrenderos de las interminables calles y vendedores de comida, todos, de inmediato comenzaron a escribir sin siquiera pensar y mucho menos sospechar, que sus tontos propósitos sólo serían una tarde de distracción y habladurías para la Godaime.

Tsunade divertida iba recibiendo una por una las hojas de la inacabable fila de habitantes, dejando a un lado las más importantes y el resto, iría directo a la basura. Cuando no hubo ser vivo en la aldea sin entregar sus propósitos, la rubia cerró por completo la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie pudiese entrar para interrumpirla y muy seria, se sentó en su escritorio frente al pequeño montoncito de hojas que deseaba leer.

-**¡Shizune, trae mi sake!**

**-¡Enseguida, Tsunade-sama!**

-**Esto se va a poner bueno**.

Susurró para si muy divertida. Con las hojas en una mano y el sake en la otra, rió perversa y curiosa. ¡Al fin iba a comprobar si los rumores de la aldea eran ciertos!

Y no, no era una chismosa ni tampoco una entrometida, simplemente era una gobernante preocupada por la imagen de sus habitantes.

Dio el primer sorbo de alcohol y deseosa, comenzó a leer con mucha atención.

**Uzumaki Naruto:**

_¡Tsunade-Obachan, no entiendo por qué tengo que hacer esto, dattebayo! ¡En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo, dame ya una misión rango A, ttebayo!_

**_1:) _**_Recuperar todo el dinero que Ero-sennin me debe cuando lo tomaba "prestado" para ir a beber y estar con chicas lindas en nuestro viaje de entrenamiento.  
_  
**_2:)_**_ Como ya he traído a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea, mi propósito de este año es quitarle de encima a todos los ANBUS y chicas enamoradas de su club de fans que no se separan de él ni un momento ¡No podemos siquiera ir a comer ramen, dattebayo!_

**_3:)_**_ Dejar de intentar que Sakura-chan golpee a Sai para terminar siendo yo el golpeado y evitar que por ello, Sasuke confunda las cosas y no quiera hablarme. ¡Ese cabrón!_  
**  
_4:) _**_Ya cumplí la promesa que le hice a Sakura-chan, este año debo cumplir la promesa que le hice a Iruka-sensei, de llegar virgen al compromiso. ¡Aunque Sasuke-teme parece querer evitarlo, dattebayo! No sé como se enteró de esa promesa. _

**_5:)_**_ Planeo chantajear a Kakashi-sensei para que me enseñe el Chidori y me invite ramen todo el año o le diré a Iruka-sensei que le enseña a Sasuke como hacer "eso". ¡Es un pervertido, dattebayo!_

**_6:) _**_Ganar mucho dinero vendiendo fotos de Sasuke sin camisa y desnudo a su club de fans como Ero-sennin me aconsejo que hiciera. ¡Es un genio, ttebayo!_

**_7:) _**_Mudarme a casa de Sasuke mientras duerme y meterme en su cama sin que me viole y sin que pueda echarme de su casa nunca más. ¡Es un plan perfecto, no puede fallar, dattebayo!_

Y tras leer los últimos propósitos, el tic nervioso en su ojo derecho se descontrolo y no dudo en calmarlo con unos cuantos tragos de sake. ¿De verdad Sasuke podría llegar a ser un pervertido como Kakashi? ¿SasuNaru? ¿Un KakaIru? No, seguramente estaba mal y muy, muy ebria. Umino era muy inocente y dulce para ese pervertido discípulo de Jiraiya, así que no le dio importancia y leyó el siguiente.

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

**_1-.-_**_ Matar al topo que se roba los vegetales de mi jardín y matar a su familia en venganza.  
_  
**_2-.- _**_Matar a los gusanos que se comen mis tomates y cortarles las patas a sus hijas en venganza._

**_3-.- _**_Matar a los pájaros que interrumpen mi sueño y comerme sus huevos en un omelet francés en venganza._

**_4-.-_**_Matar al vendedor que uso el símbolo de mi familia para hacerse rico y famoso, y crear la línea de ropa "Uchiha sex simbol" y decir en algún medio público que su ropa no es de marca en venganza._

¿Es que acaso ese chico no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera matanza y venganza?

**_5-.-_**_ Anotar todos los datos importantes que Kakashi me dicte para mi entrenamiento y mejora en cierta área._

Tsunade paró en medio de la lectura y arrugó el entrecejo ¡Ya sabía ella de que iba ese fulano "entrenamiento"! ¡Par de pervertidos!

**_6-.-_**_Renacer a mi clan pero sin casarme con ninguna mujer._

**_7-.-_**_ Quitarle la virginidad a cierto zorro y luego obligarlo a que se comprometa conmigo._

¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Definitivamente ese par estaba perdido al igual que su sake. Muy en el fondo y a pesar de las perversidades futuras o presentes de Sasuke, le agradaba la idea del SasuNaru pero si le preguntaban, citaría a Naruto para explicarle lo que significaba el NaruSasu y de no ser posible ¡Vamos que ella se conformaba con un SasuNaruSasu de vez en cuando!

Y ahora, sólo una duda rondaba como alma en pena su cabeza: El... ¿KakaIru?

Temerosa paso a las siguientes dos hojas y trago en seco y luego un sorbo de sake, podría aceptar el SasuNaru pero dudaba tremendamente poder con el KakaIru, ¡Si es que ella nunca se había leído un manga yaoi de ese estilo! así que sin más remedio, empezó a leer desde lo más "soft" ¡Oh Dios mío, ya estaba empezando a pensar "yaoisticamente"! Sacudió la cabeza atormentada, ella sólo quería evitarse un shock o alguno que otro trauma emocional.

**Umino Iruka:**

**_1)_**_ Ser el mejor maestro de la academia.  
_  
**_2) _**_Dar lo mejor de mi en el trabajo._

**_3)_**_ Hacer que mis alumnos sean los mejores._

Y bla, bla, bla...

Tsunade prácticamente se aburrió ¿Acaso el maestro no tenía nada más interesante que contar? ¡Al menos una novia...! o quizás _novio_ habría de tener. Paso sus ojos por el resto de los propósitos hasta que leyó el último de casualidad el cual le produjo una sonrisa picara.

**_7)_**_ Casarme con... esa persona especial._

Y casi pudo gritar de emoción al imaginarse el sonrojo de Iruka al escribir lo último. Viéndolo mejor, el KakaIru no se veía tan mal y ella, con grititos de emoción leyó la siguiente hoja sin preocupación.

**Hatake Kakashi:  
**  
**_1*¬*_**_ Tener sexo con Iruka-sensei al menos seis veces a la semana.  
_  
**_2*¬*_**_ Tener sexo con Iruka-sensei en los lugares públicos en donde aún no lo hemos hecho (Bosque, hospital, la torre del Hokage...)_

¡Ja! ¡Ellos jamás harían esas cosas en su torre!  
**  
_3*¬* _**_Mudarme con Iruka-sensei u obligarle a que se mude conmigo, realmente cocina muy, muy bien._

**_4*¬*_**_Ayudar a que Sasuke conquiste y por fin se acueste con Naruto._

**_5*¬* _**_Comprar y leer toda la nueva colección de libros de _Icha Icha Paradise_ firmados por el autor y agregarlo a mi enorme colección.  
_  
**_6*¬*_**_ Decirle a Gai que ya no puedo perder el tiempo con él porque soy un hombre comprometido._

**_7*¬*_**_Casarme con Iruka-sensei._

¡Y vaya que los compromisos y mudanzas estaban de moda!

Al terminar de leer estuvo a punto de correr al rincón más cercano y no volver a salir de allí, pero el sake, su fuerza y su mente la dejaron estática imaginándose cada una de las escenas y propósitos, su mente le estaba jugando una broma pesada o realmente rió pervertida ante aquello.

Si, definitiva y oficialmente, estaba borracha.

De la emoción y el sonrojo que le causaba la situación, sin querer uso su fuerza desmedida contra el escritorio hasta romperlo en dos, cayendo ella de cara hasta quedar de rodillas. Aún emocionada, terminó por sentarse en el suelo y para su sorpresa, una hoja descendió lentamente hacia ella hasta que la tomó sorprendida y la leyó curiosa.

**Jiraiya:**

**_1FD_**_ Devolverle al menos la mitad del dinero que le debo a Naruto, cosa que dudo._

**_2FD_**_ No volver a frecuentar bares, prostíbulos ni las aguas termales mixtas, cosa que dudo aún más que la anterior._

Y ese viejo pervertido ya comenzaba a aburrirla, rodó los ojos y continuó leyendo.

**_3FD_**_ Escribir al menos una novela romántica y sin contenido erótico explícito para que Tsunade pueda leerla y si le gusta, dedicársela._

**_4FD_**_ Hablar con Tsunade al menos más de cinco palabras sin que me golpee o envíe al hospital._

**_5FD_**_ Lograr que Tsunade acepte al menos una de mis invitaciones a comer.  
_  
**_6FD_**_ Dejar de valerme del sake para darle besos y robarle uno cuando este completamente consciente._

**_7FD_**_ Quizás un día pedirle que se comprometa conmigo._

Al terminar de leer, el sonrojo de su rostro por la ebriedad sumado al sonrojo producido por la vergüenza y los halagos, la hacían ver como una alcohólica sin remedio.

Corrección, oficialmente desde ahora, estaba completa y deliberadamente ebria.

Se levantó y sacudiéndose la ropa se acomodo un poco y tras muchos segundos pensándolo, iría con Jiraiya a decirle "_Hey, idiota, quiero un trago_" a lo que él respondería sin dudar "_Conozco un lugar que te encantará_" No sería nada realmente romántico pero ella sabía que no era de esa clase de mujeres y también sabía que Jiraiya tampoco era de esa clase de hombres, por mucho que lo intentara.

Luego tendría mucho tiempo para ver sus mangas yaoi "Live"

Después de todo, el KakaIru no estaba mal y ella sería la fundadora del primer club de fans SasuNaruSasu y KakaIru, todo para molestar al Uchiha y hacer que Kakashi quedara en vergüenza frente a Iruka.

Antes de abrir la puerta, rió maléficamente y como toda una desquiciada ante sus planes ¡Era una genia! Shizune, la miraba atenta desde un rincón, y no pudo evitar detenerla a pesar de aquello llamado _seguridad personal_.

-**¡Tsunade-sama! ¿Qué haremos con el resto?**

-**¿Acaso estás loca Shizune? ¡No pienso leer ni una hoja más! Podría terminar enterándome de que Sakura le enseña anatomía a Sai con su cuerpo, que Shikamaru no hace visitas "diplomáticas" a Suna y que quizás Hinata planeé secuestrar a Naruto este año ¿Acaso quieres que muera?**

Sin decir otra palabra, salió de la oficina dejando a una Shizune suspirando y llorando por la limpieza que tendría que hacer ahora, pero...¡Oh si! definitivamente llamaría a Genma.

Esa día, Tsunade descubrió el mundo del fascinante yaoi in Live, destrozo su escritorio, tuvo una cita nada romántica con Jiraiya pero muy divertida, molesto al Uchiha y al Hatake, se burló de ellos, bebió el suficiente alcohol y celebraron todos juntos el año nuevo.

Y como moraleja, la próxima vez dejaría todo en rumores, de verdad no quería comprobar los _chismes_ de Konoha, la aldea rumorosa número uno.

Pero, si veía el lado positivo, al menos tendría yaoi que mirar.

* * *

Yosshhh xDD i love this fucking thing! XDDD

lol

alguien noto los cositos que puse en la enumeracion de diferentes personajes reflejando su personalidad? XD

Naruto: :) el ninja feliz XD

Sasuke: -.- el asesino-vengador-aburrido xD

Kakashi: *¬* pervertido soñador XD

Iruka: ) kawai sensei! XD

Jiraiya: FD soy lo mejor jojo y si no entienden este emoticon, por favor gira tu cabeza hacia la izquierda XD y veras un "¬¬" con una"D" de sonrisa como las del xD hahahaha

ame esto!

seh seh, se q el año nuevo fue hace tanto tiempo! XD pero vamos! mejor tarde que nunca o no?

hahaha wow me encanto poner s Tsuna de yaoistica pervertida hahaha dioss, mori de risa XD "soft" hahahaha no quiero imaginarme como sera el "HARD" o bbueno, ya lo imagine asi que es tonto decir que no XDD

hahahaha espero les haya gustado! por ahi tengo otro de navidad, pero como comprenderan, mi editora en jefa lo tendra listo para el viernes hahahaha

lo mejor para una escritora como yo, es saber q sus lectores han reido aunque sea un poco asi que: si curvaste los labios, si sonreiste, si reiste o si te moriste de la risa, rie conmigo! XD

**Review~ :3**

l

l

l

V


End file.
